Second Anniversary
by Terri5
Summary: Max and Logan celebrate thier anniversary
1. Default Chapter

2nd Anniversary  
  
Logan sat at his computer, he'd been trying to work, but   
all he was able to do was worry. Max had told him she had   
to leave town to help one of her siblings, but said she   
wouldn't be gone more than a week. It had been almost two   
now, and he was practically out of his mind. She hadn't   
told him where she was headed, and after talking to   
Original Cindy yesterday, it was obvious she hadn't told   
her either.  
  
His mind had been running through every horrible scenario   
it could conjure up, Max dead on the side of the road   
somewhere, captured by the government for experimentation.   
He shook his head to clear it of the negative thoughts,   
trying not to think of never seeing her again.  
  
The last year had been hard, on both of them. Being able   
to see each other but not touch. He hadn't appreciated the   
easy familiarity they'd fallen into their first year   
together. They'd both denied their feelings, and had   
seldom acted upon them, until it was too late.  
  
He couldn't count the number of times he'd had to restrain   
himself from reaching out to her, this last year. How many   
times he'd thought that death might not be so bad if he   
could just kiss her.  
  
The first six months had been the worst. They'd tried to   
deny their feelings once more, even going so far as to   
start relationships with others. It had ended up a   
disaster, not only had he and Max been hurt; they'd also   
hurt two innocent people.  
  
After, they'd agreed they had no choice but to accept what   
had been dealt them and find some way of working through   
it. It hadn't been easy, but eventually they'd been able   
to at least talk about the frustration and pain they felt.  
  
Tonight was their anniversary and he'd planned on making   
dinner for her, the one she'd cancelled on last year   
because she'd been in heat. The thought made Logan close   
his eyes and groan in frustration.  
  
He could clearly remember sitting in his car with her,   
outside the Orcas Nuclear Facility. His puzzlement, at how   
fogged the car windows had been, her strange behaviour, his   
innocently leaning across her to look for his phone and   
Max's sudden dash to get out of the car. He now knew it   
had nearly killed her, sitting there, trying not to jump   
his bones. His mind had come up with many different   
outcomes for him the past year. Mostly, ones in which she   
hadn't held back, where they'd ended up in the back of his   
car, the seats folded down and no thoughts of guards or   
microchips on either of their minds.  
  
Logan's eyes popped open and he quickly wheeled himself to   
his workout bench, he needed some good heavy exercise right   
now. Thoughts like that usually only bothered him at   
night, alone in his bed. But, Max's disappearance made it   
hard to concentrate on his work, usually a fairly good   
distraction.  
  
Max had arrived home the night before, in great high   
spirits. Original Cindy had hugged her and been near tears   
when she'd first seen Max then had quickly pushed her back   
and given Max an amazing verbal harangue for the worry   
she'd caused. Once Original Cindy wound down and Max had   
explained everything, she'd thrown herself in to helping   
with the preparations for tonight, including making   
arrangements to spend the weekend at friends.  
  
Max had gone to work this morning so up that even Normal's   
screeching hadn't been able to bring her down. He'd even   
commented that her vacation had obviously done her attitude   
a world of good. "You have no idea." She'd replied, with   
a bright smile.  
  
She and Cindy had gone home together after work. While   
Original Cindy packed a few clothes, Max had called Logan.   
She could hear the relief in his voice when he knew she was   
home. She forestalled all the questions she knew he wanted   
to ask by telling him she'd run into trouble while out of   
town and needed his help. She could hear the worry   
creeping back into his voice, as he asked what was wrong.   
She refused to talk about it over the phone, saying she   
needed him to meet her at her place eight and she'd explain   
everything then.  
  
After she hung up she ran for the shower, knowing Logan   
would probably arrive early, and she still had a few things   
to get ready.  
  
Logan had felt such overwhelming relief when he'd heard   
Max's voice on the phone, but it had changed back to   
gnawing worry when she said she was in trouble. His mind   
began running through possibilities once more as he paced   
his apartment. By seven he was nearly out of his mind, he   
couldn't wait any longer and grabbing his jacket slammed   
his way out of his apartment.  
  
By quarter after seven, Max had everything ready. She'd   
parked her bike downstairs and moved the table to the   
middle of the room. She'd set two places with her best   
dishes and even some real wine glasses she'd acquired,   
along with the bottle of pre-pulse wine they'd been with.   
She'd lit every candle in the place and had finished making   
dinner.  
  
It had taken a couple of practice sessions while she'd been   
away to get it right, but he'd willingly helped her. She   
smiled at the memory of him; he'd gone out of his way to   
help her, with everything, guilty for his past. Before   
she'd left, she'd reassured him she didn't blame him, and   
had thanked him for giving her a future.  
  
A knock at her door heralded the arrival of the guest of   
honour. Glancing at the clock on the way to the door, Max   
chuckled, "Twenty after, wonder what held him up?" Before   
answering she schooled her features, hard to do when all   
she really wanted to do was grin from ear to ear.  
  
Logan stood in the hall, a worried frown marring his face,   
wondering what was taking her so long to answer. Then she   
opened the door, and relief flooded his system, he could at   
least see she wasn't physically hurt. Max glanced up and   
down the corridor, as if she thought he might have been   
followed, and then held out her hand.  
"What?" he asked.  
"You're phone, I know you brought it." She answered.  
"Max?"  
"Logan, I need to know that you can't be traced to me with   
it."  
Logan was nearly shaking with his concern, but reached into   
his jacket and dropped the phone into Max's hand. She   
opened it, turned it off and then removed the battery   
before gesturing for him to enter.  
  
He hadn't taken three steps before his brain finally woke   
to the scene before him. A candlelit table for two, hell   
candles everywhere and the aroma of dinner on the stove.   
He turned to find Max standing directly behind him.  
  
Max was nearly bursting by the time Logan turned to her.   
She was so close to him that she only had to lean forward   
slightly to place her lips against his, effectively   
stopping the questions he'd been about to ask.  
  
Logan's mind went completely blank at the feel of Max's   
lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her   
closer, kissing her back with all the passion in his soul.   
It was the feeling of her arms, coiling around his neck   
that brought him crashing back to earth and he pulled away   
from her. Fear ground through him, his heart pounding and   
his breath hitching in his chest. He looked into Max's   
eyes wondering what the hell they'd been thinking. It took   
several moments for him to realize he wasn't breaking out   
into hives, and that his shallow breathing had nothing to   
do with any virus.  
  
Max watched the warring emotions pass across Logan's face,   
fear and shock slowly replaced with amazement and relief,   
causing her to smile.  
  
"How?" was all he could get out?  
"Joshua and I found Father." She answered, smiling even   
wider.  
  
Logan reached out and pulled her back into his arms. "Happy   
anniversary," she murmured against his lips.  
  
The End  
Well maybe. 


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Anniversary  
Part Two  
  
Logan lay in Max's bed, his arms behind his head and a   
contented smile on his lips. He could hear the shower   
across the hall and wished Max had left the door open so he   
could see her, although from this vantage point he probably   
wouldn't be able to see her anyway. He just didn't want to   
let her out of his sight, almost afraid she'd disappear and   
this night would end up being nothing more than a dream.  
  
"Hell, if this is a dream then I'm never waking up again."   
He smiled even broader.  
  
He wasn't quiet sure how they'd made it as far as her room,   
before making love. All he could remember clearly was the   
feel of Max in his arms, her lips and the feel of her hands   
on his body.  
  
When they'd tumbled on her bed they'd both been nearly   
naked. Okay, Max had been naked; he'd still been clothed   
in his boxers, shoes, socks and exoskeleton. He chuckled   
at the memory of Max's consternation, she'd insisted on   
getting him out of the rest of his clothes herself,   
"Couldn't have used the damn chair tonight. Oh, no, got to   
friggin' walk, damn it." She'd muttered through her   
clenched teeth. He'd started laughing at her, and she'd   
glared at him.  
"I could really do this faster myself, I'm pretty used to   
getting in and out of it."   
"You'd better not be laughing at me." She'd mock   
threatened him.  
"Sorry," he wasn't, and had a hard time trying not to laugh   
again, "but a genetically enhanced killing machine having   
trouble with military hardware."   
"Hah!" she gave a triumphant shout, when she gotten the   
last strap undone.  
He'd raised his hips off the bed and she'd pulled the   
exoskeleton off him. The rest of his clothes had quickly   
followed...  
  
Logan sat up, if he didn't get his mind back on track   
they'd end up eating the dinner Max had made for breakfast.  
He picked his glasses off the nightstand, put them on and   
started searching for his pants. By the time he'd found   
them, jumbled in the blankets at the foot of the bed, and   
started pulling them on the shower had stopped. He sat on   
the edge of the bed and waited for Max. He had an   
anniversary present for her too.  
  
When Max emerged his breath caught in his throat. She was   
wearing nothing but a towel, her hair still damp from the   
shower. God, she was so beautiful, that he couldn't think   
of anything he wanted more than to be with her.   
  
She smiled at him, her eyes glowing, "Give me a second to   
get dressed and we can go have dinner."  
  
"No problem." He answered.  
  
She dropped the towel to the floor and started pulling   
clothes out of her closet. Logan just sat and watched as   
her body slowly disappeared from his view. Right at that   
moment dinner for breakfast didn't seem like such a bad   
idea.  
  
Max could feel Logan's gaze on her. When she'd come out of   
the bathroom and seen him sitting on her bed she'd felt as   
if her heart would burst. Getting dressed was hard when   
all she wanted was to strip his pants off and tumble him   
back onto her bed again. But, though she could go quite a   
while without food she wanted Logan to keep his strength up   
for later. She smiled wickedly at the thought. And   
besides it had taken a lot of practice getting that recipe   
right and she didn't want it to go to waste.  
  
When she was dressed she turned back to him. She was a   
little afraid about how she was going to get him to the   
table. She knew how proud he was on being able to get   
around unaided and he wasn't going to like her carrying   
him, but she'd be damned if he was putting the exoskeleton   
back on, not when she'd gone to so much trouble getting it   
off.  
  
Logan watched Max's face; he could tell she was worried   
about how she'd get him to the table. When she stepped   
toward him he held up his hand to stop her. He pulled   
himself to the edge of the mattress and stood, grinning at   
the look of amazement on her face. He took the two steps   
needed to reach her and nearly collapsed in her arms.  
  
She held him, gazing up at him, her eyes bright with unshed   
tears. "How?" She asked.   
  
"Long story, I'll tell you as we eat. I think I can make   
it as far as the table with a little help."  
  
With his arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist   
they slowly moved to the living room. When he was finally   
seated at the table he smiled up at her. He reached up and   
pulled her to him, kissing her he murmured, "Happy   
Anniversary."  
  
It took all the will power he had to pull back from her   
lips. He smiled at her again, "Dinner."  
  
"Right, dinner." She said straitening; she picked up both   
their bowls and moved to the stove. Her mind was whirling   
and far from food right now, all she wanted was to know how   
he was able to walk again. Well that or how fast she could   
get them back to bed. 'Whoa girl,' she thought, 'food   
first, explanations second, then we'll see how fast we can   
get to bed.'   
  
Max had turned the heat back on under the pot when she'd   
gone for her shower. Lifting the lid she filled both bowls   
with chilli. She heard the pop of the cork being removed   
from the wine bottle and the sound of Logan filling their   
glasses, behind her. There was a basket of rolls on the   
table and real butter too. With a little shake of her head   
she returned to the table, placing the bowls down she   
seated herself across from him.  
  
When she sat down, Logan gave her a quizzical look.   
"Chilli."  
"What?" She said. "It's the only recipe I know how to make.   
And you'd better like it, 'cause it took me a lot of   
practice to get it right."  
He just smiled, picked up his spoon and tasted the dish.   
"Wow!" He exclaimed. "Max this is really good."  
"Really?" She sounded pathetically eager to have his good   
opinion, he realized if it had tasted horrible he would   
have eaten with gusto just to make her feel good.  
He looked up at her, "Seriously." He lifted his spoon to   
his mouth again. Once he'd finished the next mouthful,   
"This is better than what my mother taught me to make."  
Max's face positively glowed at the compliment; she finally   
picked up her own spoon and began to eat too.  
  
They ate for a while in companionable silence. Once his   
initial hunger had been sated, Logan glanced around the   
apartment. "Where's Original Cindy?" He asked.  
"Staying with friends for the weekend." She smiled at him.  
"The weekend?" He asked, grinning himself.  
"Mmm hmm." She answered around a mouthful of roll. "Hid   
your phone too, this weekend is just for us."  
Logan looked rather surprised, "What if someone needs to   
reach me?"  
"The world will still be broken Monday morning." She   
paraphrased him.  
He smiled in remembrance of the words.  
"Isn't a gentleman supposed to wear a shirt when he sits   
down to dine with a lady?" She teased.  
"Uh, yeah." He smiled, "The gentleman would, if he could   
have found his shirt."  
She blushed slightly, remembering her frustration, earlier   
at all the buttons she couldn't get undone fast enough.   
She'd ended up ripping his shirt open, popping most of them.  
Finally Max could contain her curiosity no longer. "Okay,   
spill it miracle boy."  
He grinned, "Ah, right." He put down his spoon and wiped   
his mouth. "I went to see Sam a couple of weeks ago.   
Seems that Dr. Vertes treatment did some good. Not all the   
regenerated nerves in my spine were destroyed. That and my   
using the exoskeleton have been helping my brain rewire the   
neural pathways to my legs."  
Max just sat listening in stunned silence.  
"I still don't have a lot of feeling in my calves or   
thighs, and my left leg is still pretty weak. But Sam   
figures with physio and practice I may be getting around   
with just a cane in a few months."  
"Wow." She said in amazement.  
"Yeah." He agreed.  
"But," her face showed her concern, "isn't physio   
expensive. Your not selling off more paintings, are you?"  
"Bling," he seemed a bit embarrassed. "He won't accept any   
money. Keeps saying he's got too much invested in getting   
me on my feet to give up now."  
"Out stubborned ya, huh?" Max asked with a grin.  
"Something like that, yeah." Logan agreed, smiling a   
little sheepishly.  
  
Later they sat on the coach, sipping the last of the wine.   
Logan looked at the label on the bottle, as he refilled her   
glass. "Prepulse, nice."   
He frowned, "Do I even want to know where you got this?"  
She smiled innocently over the rim of her glass, "Came with   
the wine glasses."  
"I'll bet." He chuckled.  
Logan placed the empty bottle down and held up his wine   
glass for a toast, "To us, and to Sandeman, God bless him   
where ever he is."  
Max touched her glass to his and barely taken a sip before   
Logan slipped the glass from her hand and placed it on the   
coffee table. He reached out and pulled her into his arms   
to kiss her.  
  
Within moments they were both breathless, Max murmured   
against his lips. "Logan?"  
"Mmm." He answered; his lips began trailing along her jaw   
and down her neck.  
"How," she was having a hard time concentrating on what she   
wanted to say, "bruised is your delicate male ego gonna be   
if I carry you back to my room?"  
Logan raised his head to smile at her, "With the right care   
and attention, I think it'll recover pretty quickly."  
"Thank God." Max said, getting to her feet and reaching   
for him.  
  
End  
For now 


	3. Chapter 3

2nd Anniversary  
Part 3  
  
Late Saturday night Max lay beside Logan listening to his   
soft even breathing as he slept. She watched his face on   
the pillow beside her, a small smile played across his lips   
as he dreamed. She wondered what he was dreaming about and   
her mind wandered back over the day they'd just had.  
  
She'd woken in the early hours, amazed that she'd actually   
fallen asleep; she was curled in Logan's arms, her head   
cushioned on his chest. She remembered once telling Kendra   
about the weird cuddle thing guys always seemed to do, she   
figured maybe it wasn't so weird after all, it just   
depended on who you were doing the cuddling with.   
  
She lay contentedly for a while and then eased herself from   
his arms. She stood, moved to the window and pulled aside   
the curtains; the sky was only just beginning to lighten.   
Letting the curtains drop back into place she turned and   
picking up her clothes headed for the washroom, quietly   
closing the door behind her.  
  
After she'd washed and dressed she dug through the medicine   
cabinet, looking for the spare toothbrush she'd bought a   
while back. She wasn't sure if Logan was the type who   
minded sharing a toothbrush or not, which reminded her that   
there were probably a lot of things neither of them knew   
about each other's personal habits. Like how often did he   
actually shave, she'd only seen him clean-shaven a few   
times over the past two years.  
  
Max made her way to the kitchen and started boiling a   
couple of pots of water so she could wash the dishes.   
While she waited for the water to boil, she cleaned up the   
living room. As she was moving the table back to its place   
by the wall, she stumbled across Logan's shirt.  
  
She held it up and realized there were only a few buttons   
left on it, and one of those was hanging by a thread. She   
looked around to see if she could locate any more and only   
found two. She could sew them on but her sewing things   
were in the bedroom. 'Anyway,' she thought, 'I don't want   
Logan thinking I'm getting all domestic or anything.'   
She'd only learned to sew because it was cheaper to repair   
her clothes than to buy new ones.  
  
By the time she heard Logan begin to stir in the bedroom,   
she'd washed the dishes, tidied up the living room; half   
filled the tub with hot water and spent over an hour   
flipping through some of Original Cindy's magazines. She   
was bored out of her mind, not used to such forced   
inactivity. Even when Cindy was asleep she usually could   
find something to occupy her time, go for a ride on her   
motorcycle, take a walk, or even read quietly in her room.   
But she hadn't wanted Logan to wake up and find her gone.  
  
She put the magazine down and went to the kitchen and took   
the two pots of hot water still on the stove, one at a   
time, and emptied them in the bathtub. She stuck her hand   
in the water to check the temperature. It wasn't exactly   
hot but warm enough for Logan to bathe comfortably.   
'Better than ice cold.' She thought, which was all that   
came from the taps.  
  
She returned the empty pot to the kitchen and turned when   
she heard the bedroom door open. Logan stood by the door   
holding onto the jam dressed only in his boxers. She   
quickly moved to his side, put her arms around him and   
kissed him good morning.   
  
She helped him into the bathroom and left him there when he   
insisted he could handle things on his own, his ego was   
obviously a little more bruised than she'd thought. She   
had put one of her kitchen chairs by the sink so he   
wouldn't have to stand when he brushed his teeth and draped   
a bath towel over the back of it, within easy reach of the   
tub. She left the door ajar just in case he called for her   
help.  
  
Max moved into her room, changed the sheets on the bed, and   
picked up the clothes that still littered the floor. While   
cleaning up she thought again about sewing the buttons back   
on Logan's shirt, but decided against it. Instead she   
rummaged in one of the drawers of her dresser coming up   
with a man's t-shirt. It was well faded and was one her ex   
Darren had left behind when she'd kicked his ass out, but   
she figured if Logan asked she could say it was from one of   
Kendra's old boyfriends. Guys could be such baby's about   
old boyfriends. She remembered Logan's reaction to Eric   
and he'd been nothing, except in his own mind. Placing the   
shirt on top of Logan's pants She went back to the kitchen   
and began making coffee.  
  
After Logan had bathed he sat on the chair Max had provided   
dried himself off and brushed his teeth. Rubbing his hand   
across his jaw he realized his beard was getting a little   
long. He reached up, opened the medicine cabinet and found   
what he was looking for; a pack of disposable razors and a   
can of men's shave gel. That caused him a moment's pause   
but he quickly figured Max used it to shave her legs. You   
took what you could find with the economy the way it was.  
  
He wet his face, lathered up and started shaving. When he   
was done he stood to check his face in the mirror. Holding   
onto the edge of the sink with one hand he made short work   
of the few patches he'd missed.   
  
Logan sat back down and gathered his strength for a few   
moments, then rose and slowly made his way back to the   
bedroom, using the sink, chair, walls and doorways to help   
him along. Logan regretted having been so short with Max   
earlier, but he still hated having to rely on anyone to   
carry out his regular daily routine.  
  
He dropped onto the bed, and noticed Max had straightened   
everything up, even changed the sheets on the bed. The   
smell of coffee wafting in from the kitchen spurred him on   
and he quickly got dressed. He found she'd placed a faded   
t-shirt on top of his pants, he didn't bother to worry   
where it had come from, he just pulled it over his head.  
  
Max heard Logan make his way back to the bedroom. He   
hadn't called her so she continued searching the cupboards.   
She didn't have much in the way of breakfast food. They   
were out of cereal and there wasn't any milk anyway. There   
was about half a loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter,   
so they could have toast, or she could reheat the leftover   
chilli, but it wasn't what could be called normal breakfast   
fare.  
  
While she was trying to decide she heard the faint whine of   
the servomotors in Logan's exoskeleton. He wrapped his   
arms around her from behind, pulled her back against his   
chest and dropped a kiss on the side of her neck. The feel   
of Logan's lips and soft cheek caused an involuntary shiver   
down her spine. 'Soft cheek.' She whirled around at the   
thought and stared up into his face.  
  
He grinned at her reaction, when she didn't say anything   
for a few moments; he lifted a hand to his jaw.  
"What? Did I miss a spot?"  
"Nope, you just look different without the beard." Max   
answered.  
"Good different or bad different?"  
"Hmm!" She lifted her hand and rubbed it across his cheek   
then kissed him. "Just different." She said when they   
finally broke apart.  
"What were you looking for?" Logan nodded at the open   
cupboard behind Max, trying to distract himself from her   
lips.  
"Something for breakfast." She turned back to the   
cupboard, trying to distract herself from Logan's lips.   
"You've got a choice, toast or toast and peanut butter."   
She turned around and smiled at him, "I guess I should have   
checked the grocery situation before I went to buy the   
stuff for the chilli yesterday."  
Logan smiled back, "I'll make you a deal, we can go to the   
market and on our way I'll buy you breakfast." When Max   
hesitated he added, "Come on, I'm not so poor I can't   
afford an occasional breakfast for two, you know."  
"Okay, but I'm paying for the groceries."  
  
They stayed long enough to each have a cup of coffee. When   
they got downstairs Logan suggested they take his car.  
"Let's walk instead, it's only a couple of blocks and   
there's a little restaurant on the way where they make   
great pancakes." She countered.  
"Sounds good." He took her hand and they started off.  
  
Logan sat and watched Max polish off her second helping of   
a double stack of pancakes and syrup. He'd finished a   
double stack himself and felt stuffed. When she was   
finished Max caught him staring at her.  
"What?" She asked.  
"How can you eat that much?" He replied.  
She shrugged her shoulders, "I have a high metabolic rate."   
Then grinned impishly, "And besides, I've gotten a lot of   
exercise recently."  
Logan grinned back and amazingly blushed slightly, Max   
decided, wisely, not to comment.  
  
After Logan had paid for their breakfast they headed to the   
market. He found himself amazed at the number of stalls   
selling fresh vegetables. Max pointed out some of the   
vacant lots; the locals had turned into gardens. They were   
able to provide fresh produce for their families and sell   
any excess they had.  
  
Max it seemed knew just about everyone who had a stall in   
the market, and she turned out to be pretty shrewd at   
bargaining too. At one point trading a couple of hour's   
mechanical work on someone's truck for a fresh chicken.   
And then finagled Logan into agreeing to cook it for   
dinner.   
"Just so it isn't Chicken tartar this time, okay." She   
teased him. Logan laughed, putting his arm around Max's   
shoulder.  
  
They wandered all over Max's neighbourhood and she pointed   
out things he'd never noticed before. Some of the gardens   
had chicken coops and one had a goat penned up at one end.   
One vacant lot held a jungle gym, swarming with kids; some   
enterprising individuals had built out of scrap.  
He saw small home workshops, where every family member   
worked together, for their own benefit. The ingenuity of   
people trying to make a living intrigued him. It reminded   
him of old documentaries he'd seen, of third world   
countries in the 20th century.  
  
They returned to Max's apartment in early afternoon. Max   
made them sandwiches for lunch and they spent the rest of   
the afternoon, talking. Logan told her stories of his   
childhood, and his life in collage. She talked of the good   
parts of her childhood, the secret times in the barracks at   
night, when she and her siblings could just be kids. She   
also told him of father, and how Joshua had decided to stay   
with him. Logan promised to take her to visit some weekend   
soon. "Besides, I've really got to meet this guy and thank   
him." He told her.  
  
They'd laughed and talked, through dinner and on into the   
evening and finally went to bed and made love.  
  
Lying next to Logan, Max realized that this had probably   
been the best day in her life so far, she didn't want to   
fall asleep tonight, she just wanted to relive it over and   
over in her mind.  
  
End  
For Now 


	4. Chapter 4

2nd Anniversary  
Part 4  
  
Logan woke slowly, and lay for several moments with his   
eyes closed, just relishing the feel of Max's warmth next   
to him in her bed. 'Her bed!' His eyes snapped open at   
the thought. It was. Her apartment, her room and her bed,   
memories of their time together flooding back into his   
mind. He turned his head to her sleeping face lying on his   
outstretched arm and his heart leapt with joy.  
  
He couldn't move, even if he'd wanted to. She looked so   
peaceful, and even though his arm was numb and he couldn't   
feel his fingers, there was no way in the world he'd   
disturb her.  
  
He had never seen her sleeping peacefully before. The   
night she'd stayed at his apartment, because of her   
seizures, her slumber had been anything but restful. And   
when she'd almost killed herself with the implant she'd   
spent the night tossing and turning.  
  
So his bloody arm could fall off, as far as he was   
concerned, there was no way he'd wake her. Logan told   
himself that over and over, trying to convince his   
traitorous body. But, though he could ignore his arm, his   
overly full bladder was another matter.  
  
He tried to slide his arm slowly from under her head, but   
the moment he'd begun to move she woke. At first her eyes   
were filled with shock at seeing him beside her, and then   
changed to happiness and satisfaction when her mind caught   
up. She smiled and stretched, with feline grace.  
  
"Morning." Max said.  
  
"Morning." Logan replied, and leaned over to kiss her.  
  
When he pulled back with a grimace Max sat up in concern.   
"What's wrong?" She asked him.  
  
"Nothing." Logan replied ruefully, "Nothing except I need   
to use the bathroom."   
  
Max looked at him in surprise for a moment then started   
laughing.  
  
"Max." Logan said, a dangerous look in his eye. "Now."  
  
"Sorry." She replied, grinning and trying not to laugh. She   
got of the bed and helped Logan up.  
  
"No you're not." He told her through gritted teeth.  
  
Max smiled even broader. "Your right. I'm not." Logan   
leaned on her and they made their way across the hall. "Do   
you need." She started to say at the door.  
  
"I think I can handle things from here." He interrupted   
her.  
  
Max left Logan and headed back to her room, still smiling   
and trying to keep her mind off handling things. 'Damn,   
I've got a dirty mind.' She thought to herself.  
  
She'd gotten a pair of panties and a tank top on when Logan   
re-emerged and she rushed over to help him back to her   
room. Once they reached her bed Logan nearly collapsed onto   
it. He pulled himself to a seated position and Max began to   
search for a pair of pants to wear.  
  
"Max." His voice stilled her search and she turned to face   
him. There was a look of disappointment on his face.   
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting dressed. I thought you'd like some breakfast."   
She moved toward him and he reached out to pull her onto   
his lap.  
  
"Mmm." Logan murmured as his lips descended onto hers. "I   
think I'd prefer breakfast in bed." He told her and rolled   
over so they were both lying across her bed, never losing   
possession of her lips.  
  
"Logan." She said breathlessly several moments later as he   
began to run his lips down her neck. His hands, never   
still, were rising up under her top and the feeling was   
distracting to say the least. "I thought you said you   
wanted breakfast in bed?"  
  
"Mmm. Lets try for lunch instead." He suggested. Max had   
absolutely no objections.  
  
Several hours later Logan was seated at the table looking   
at his shirt while Max made sandwiches at the kitchen   
counter. "Did you find any of the other buttons?" He asked   
looking up at her.  
  
"Yeah, on the shelf behind you." Max said.  
  
Logan picked up the two buttons, "Only two?" He asked.  
  
"All I could find. Sorry." Max said.  
  
"It's okay." Logan pulled the button hanging by a thread   
off the shirt and put all three buttons back on the shelf.   
He then pulled the shirt on over the t-shirt and left it   
hanging open. "I'll get some buttons and sew them on   
later."  
  
Max came to the table carrying two plates with chicken   
salad sandwiches and went back for two large mugs of   
coffee.  
  
"So what's on today's agenda?" Logan asked sitting down.  
  
"I'm not sure." Max said as she handed Logan his coffee.   
"Anything you want to do today?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing specific." Logan said. He took a bite of his   
sandwich and nodded appreciatively.  
  
"Well, we pretty much saw all of my neighbourhood   
yesterday." She took a bite of her sandwich also and   
frowned. She was beginning to get the uncomfortable   
feeling they'd reached an awkward place in their   
relationship.  
  
Logan felt it too. Hell they'd found lots to keep them   
occupied when they couldn't touch. Helping to save   
someone, hanging out with friends. They'd always dreamt of   
having time totally to themselves and now they couldn't   
find anything to do.  
  
They were both silent as they finished their meal. Logan   
automatically helped with the dishes thinking hard. And   
finally it came to him. He turned to Max with a smile.  
  
"I've got an idea." He said.  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
Logan grinned even wider, "It's a surprise."  
  
"Okay." Max said. "But I'm not real good with surprises."  
  
"Trust me, you'll enjoy yourself." Logan told her going to   
put on his jacket. He turned back and found Max in the   
same place. He held out his hand, "I promise, you'll like   
this."  
  
Max smiled and went to Logan. Taking his hand she leaned   
forward for a kiss. "I'd better." She said and headed to   
her room for her jacket.  
  
"Don't forget your sector pass." Logan called after her.  
  
The End  
For Now 


	5. Chapter 5

2nd Anniversary  
Part 5  
  
Logan and Max drove through the city in his car. Before   
they left her neighbourhood Logan stopped at a store. He'd   
insisted that Max remain in the vehicle while he went   
inside. He came out a few minutes later carrying a bag and   
stowed it in back.  
  
"Okay. What'd you buy?" Max asked suspiciously.  
  
"Part of the surprise." Logan said. When Max just to   
continued to stare at him he added. "Just trust me   
alright."  
  
"Fine." Max said. She really wasn't upset with him she   
just preferred to know what was going on all the time. She   
really didn't like feeling helpless and right now that's   
how she felt.  
  
They passed the last checkpoint out of the city and found   
them selves on a familiar highway. Max frowned even more.   
This was the way to Logan's uncle's cabin, and also to Cape   
Haven. She doubted they were going to either though.  
  
Cape Haven was too far for an afternoon jaunt. And the   
cabin had to have been confiscated by the government, along   
with the rest of the Cale Industries assets.  
  
Logan had popped a CD into the player the moment they'd   
cleared the city. It was upbeat, not the one he'd played   
when he'd last brought Max here. He had never listened to   
that music again. It hurt too much.  
  
He smiled to himself thinking of the past and the fools   
they'd been. They'd denied their true feelings for too   
long and ended up apart for far longer. He felt lightness   
now that he hadn't felt in over a year. They didn't have   
to pretend anymore, they'd been given a great gift and he   
for one wasn't going to waste it.  
  
When they turned up the lane to the cabin Max turned to him   
with a confused look.  
  
"We're going to your uncle's cabin?" She asked.  
  
"Yup." Logan said happily.  
  
"But I thought the government confiscated all the family   
assets?" She said still confused.  
  
"They did and they didn't." When Max crossed her arms and   
glared at him he chuckled. "It's a long story and I'll   
explain everything when we get there alright."  
  
"You'd better." She said. Max felt a little trepidation   
about going to the cabin. The last time she'd been there   
she'd been running for her life with Zack and the memories   
weren't some of her favourites. She'd almost lost Logan   
and for a time she'd lost Zack.  
  
Thoughts of Zack lead to wondering what his life was now   
like. Was he happy, had he come to terms and learned to   
live without a past. She could only pray he had. She knew   
that Logan's friend would have watched out for him and let   
them know if there had been problems. But sometimes even   
that reassurance wasn't enough. She owed her life to Zack,   
literally and she still worried about her big brother.  
  
Her mind came back to the present when Logan pulled to a   
stop in front of the cabin. Logan shut off the engine and   
looked at Max. He could see the anguish in her face.   
Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all. Maybe   
the memories of her time here were too much.   
  
"Are you okay?" He asked in concern.  
  
Max took a deep breath and looked at Logan's worried face.   
She smiled a little sadly, "I'm fine. It's just a lot of   
memories, not all of them good."  
  
"I know, I just." He paused for a moment. "Come on lets go   
make some newer happier memories." He suggested giving her   
hand a gentle squeeze in encouragement.  
  
Max smiled a little more genuinely now. "Yeah, that's a   
good idea."  
  
Logan smiled a little more happily and releasing her hand   
got out of the car. Max took another deep breath and   
followed him.  
  
When they got inside Max just stood by the door for a   
moment. Logan carried the bag over to the fireplace and   
turned back to Max with a smile.  
  
"I'll start a fire if you want to get everything else   
started." He held the bag out to her.  
  
She frowned at him but came to take the bag from his hand.   
He made no move just watched as she looked inside. Max   
stared in the bag for a moment and then looking back up a   
Logan and laughed happily. "S'mores?" She said.  
  
Logan smiled back, relief washing over him. "You know,   
fresh country air, s'mores. I think we'll leave the hiking   
for another time."  
  
Max grinned, walked into his arms and kissed him. When she   
pulled back she looked into his eyes. "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome." Logan said and giving her one final kiss   
pushed her toward the kitchen with a wry grin. "But you'd   
better get those things ready or we're never gonna get a   
chance to try them."  
  
Max smiled broadly and headed for the kitchen.  
  
When Max had left Logan took several deep breaths to get   
his equilibrium back and turned to start the fire.  
  
*****  
  
Logan sat and watched as Max devoured her sixth and last   
s'more. He'd managed to eat two of them; they were just a   
little to rich for his taste buds anymore. He could   
remember being a kid and eating half a dozen at a time   
without a problem, except for the nauseous feeling   
afterward. Max it appeared had a cast iron stomach to go   
with her iron will. He found himself slightly distracted   
when Max began to lick the rest of the sticky concoction   
off her fingers.  
  
Max finished her last s'more and licked the last of the   
marshmallow off her fingers. With a sigh of contentment   
she settled back against Logan's chest. They were sitting   
on the floor before the fire, his back against the loveseat   
and her sitting between his thighs. 'If this isn't heaven   
I don't know what is.' Max thought.  
  
Logan handed Max her glass of wine and just relaxed   
enjoying the feeling of happiness and contentment that came   
with being in Max's presence.  
  
After a few sips of the dry white wine Max remembered   
Logan's promise to explain about the cabin. She turned her   
head to look at his face and asked, "Okay, this is   
wonderful, but know I want to know. How come the   
government didn't take the cabin too?"   
  
Logan smiled and pressing a kiss to her lips began. "When   
the government froze the assets of Cale Industries they   
tried going after the personal assets of the family also.   
Aunt Margo's family were, are pretty well off as well. And   
since they had little to do with Uncle Jonas' business they   
weren't affected by the takeover."  
  
"Aunt Margo was able to hire a team of lawyers to battle   
the government for the family." He chuckled remembering   
her consternation when it turned out that Logan would also   
benefit. As far as she was concerned he deserved nothing,   
since he'd contributed nothing. "She got lucky, they drew   
a judge who though considered tough refused to be bribed or   
bought in any way. He decided that personal assets, even   
those purchased with proceeds from the family business were   
not part of the assets of the company."  
  
"So she got to keep everything?" Max asked.  
  
"Well yes, the house, the artwork etc. But she didn't have   
more than a small income from her family, not enough to   
maintain her lifestyle. So she started selling things she   
no longer needed or wanted."  
  
"Ah," Max said in understanding. "Including the cabin."  
  
"Yup, she always hated this place and only ever came here   
at Uncle Jonas' insistence. She asked everyone else in the   
family if they wanted to purchase it before she even   
considered asking me. But she had no interest in selling   
family property to outsiders, and black sheep or not I'm   
still family, so when she gave me the chance I jumped."   
Logan looked around at the main room. He had a lot of   
happy memories of this place from when he'd been a boy.  
  
"Okay." Max said after a moment's silence. "I understand   
all of that. But where did you get the money to buy the   
cabin? If I remember, and I do, your pretty much broke."  
  
"My mother. Her family, like Aunt Margo's was well to do.   
Nothing like the Cale's but they weren't hurting. When she   
died she left me a small legacy. I never had reason to   
touch that money until now."  
  
"Oh." Max said quietly. She took a sip of wine and   
putting her glass down on the coffee table turned to look   
at Logan. "I still don't understand. You could have used   
that money, to keep Eyes Only going, instead of selling   
your paintings."  
  
Logan nodded and put his wine glass down as well. "I never   
wanted to use that money for Eyes Only. My mother was the   
only one in my family who ever encouraged me to do what I   
wanted, without reservation. I think she'd be happy with   
me buying the cabin. We used to come here for vacations in   
the summer when I was a kid. Dad would go back to the city   
every day on business and come back in the evening so we'd   
have the place to ourselves all day. It was great. We'd   
fish, hike, swim; we were always busy doing something   
together. When we'd go home she was always too busy to   
spend that much time with me. I guess I just wanted the   
place I always felt happiest with her."  
  
Max looked at the smile on Logan's face, he looked so   
happy. She smiled back and snuggled into his arms. "I   
guess I can understand." Max murmured, "You do realize   
we're going to have to come back cause you still owe me."  
  
"Okay." He said a little confused.  
  
"Mmm." Max said contentedly, "I've had the fresh country   
air, and the s'mores. And even though this isn't the   
Cascades, you still owe me the hiking."  
  
Logan chuckled and kissed Max. "I'm always ready to pay my   
debts." He told her happily.  
  
The End  
For Now 


	6. Chapter 6

2nd Anniversary Part 6  
  
Max rode her bike through the rainy streets of Seattle toward Jam Pony. Normally such weather would have depressed her but even the pounding rain couldn't dampen her spirits.  
  
She'd just spent the weekend with the man she loved and nothing or no one could spoil her mood. She braked in front of the entrance to the messenger service and dismounting walked her bike inside. Normal stared at her in amazement as she entered and Max stopped to glare back at him.  
  
"What?" Max asked in annoyance.  
  
"Well miracles never cease. You're actually on time. Are you sure you're feeling well?" Normal asked.  
  
"Shut up, Normal." Max gave an exasperated sigh and parked her bike in the rack.  
  
"Hey boo." Original Cindy called as she came to stand beside Max. "So how was the weekend? Did you two ever come up for air?" She asked with a grin.  
  
Max laughed at her friend, "Well, occasionally." She told her as they made their way to the lockers.  
  
"Hey ladies." Sketchy called out. "Was that not the best concert or what?" He asked Cindy.  
  
"Wasn't bad." She answered.  
  
"What concert?" Max asked.  
  
"Oh, Original Cindy and I went to see Earthquake." Sketchy told her. "Should 'a been there Max."  
  
"Girl had her own earthquake to deal with." Cindy said under her breath with a small smile at Max. "But he's right the concert was definitely happenin'." Cindy added.  
  
"Yeah," Sketchy grinned at Cindy, "She got lucky and ended up with this babe's phone number."  
  
"What can I tell ya." Cindy said. "I got the moves." She pretended to polish her nails on her vest.  
  
Max laughed happily at her friend's antics. "So how'd you guys score tickets? Heard they were sold out weeks ago." Max asked, packing her bag.  
  
Cindy rolled her eyes and snorted. "Alec gave 'em to me. And since I knew you was busy, I took the fool here with me."  
  
"Hey," Sketchy said good naturedly, "I resemble that remark."  
  
Max looked at Cindy in amazement. "Alec. The same Alec that would sell his soul if he could make a profit?"  
  
"Yup, that's the one alright." Cindy answered with a grin.  
  
Max gave Cindy the look, silently asking what she'd done to Alec. Not that she was overly worried, since Alec was fully capable of getting himself into trouble without help, but Cindy had always felt he was a little to full of himself and was willing to take advantage whenever possible.  
  
"What?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"How did you get Alec to give you those tickets?" Max replied.  
  
"Well," Cindy replied, "Seems he was under the impression that someone was available for a date. So I let him know the score."  
  
"Oh, please! You've got to be kidding?" Max said.  
  
"Uh uh!" Cindy told her. "He left Crash lookin' like a whipped dog."  
  
"Speaking of," Sketchy said, "Have you seen Alec this morning?"  
  
"Nope." Cindy replied, her complete lack of concern evident in her voice.  
  
"Man, he better show soon or Normal's gonna have a fit." Sketchy suggested.  
  
"Please!" Cindy said, "That boy could show up at the crack of closing time and Normal'd still think he was God's gift."  
  
Max looked up in surprise. "Alec hasn't been in yet?" She asked.  
  
"I ain't seen him." Cindy replied. 


	7. Chapter 7: Interlude

Original Cindy sat at the table in Crash, watching the   
girls go by. Only problem was they all seemed to be   
attached to some male. 'Damn.' She thought, 'What's the   
world comin' to? Can't even find me a girl to take home   
for the night.' Of course the fact that she was staying   
with friends for the weekend and wouldn't dream of bringing   
a stranger to their home for a night of passion made the   
point moot.  
  
She was just glad she wasn't at home this weekend. She   
was, as far as she was concerned, romance personified. The   
fact that Max and Logan were finally together, after two   
years of abstinence ensured she wanted to be anywhere but   
there.  
  
"Probably goin' at it like rabbits on a hot date." She   
muttered under her breath.  
  
"Who's goin' at like rabbits on a hot date?" Alec asked   
coming to sit with her. "Hey, where's Max? Thought she'd   
be hanging with her friends after her long absence?"  
  
"Nobody. And home." She told him taking a sip of her beer   
to hide her smirk. Alec was impossible, worse than Logan   
the first year he and Max had been seeing each other.   
Total denial, the guy had it bad. Even with a year of   
rejection under his belt he still had the hots for Max.  
  
"She's at home. You're kidding right?" He asked.  
  
"Nope." Cindy said.  
  
"Okay. This is not good. She's gotta get her act   
together. And brother Alec has just the ticket.   
Literally." He pulled out two tickets to a concert.  
  
"Yeah, right. Like she's gonna want to go out with you."   
Cindy said. "I hate to break it to ya, but the girl ain't   
interested. And it's time you started learnin' that."   
  
"Hey, you never know." He shrugged and grinned. "I could   
get lucky. I know for a fact that Max likes this group."   
He wagged the tickets under her nose.  
  
Cindy grabbed them from his hand and took a look. She   
peered at Alec with some suspicion. "Where'd you score   
these? Things are hard to come by, I know."  
  
"Hey a guys got to have some secrets." He took a sip of   
beer and grinned. "So what do you think? Should I just   
call or go invite her personally?"  
  
"Neither. Girls busy all weekend." Cindy hand him the   
tickets back. "But if you real nice I'll go in her place."   
She gave him the eye. "But only in a friendship capacity."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Max is busy all weekend. What she tearing   
her bike apart or out saving the world?" He asked putting   
the tickets in front of him on the table.  
  
"You are pathetic. But when I say she's busy I mean BUSY."   
Cindy told him.  
  
Alec nearly choked on his beer. "You're kidding right?"   
Alec sputtered.  
  
"Nope. You just gotta face facts, you just ain't her type.   
Take it from one that knows." Cindy said.  
  
"Whoa. One who knows?" He paused in shock. "You and   
Max." He started.  
  
"No, and that's exactly what I mean. Look when I first met   
sister girl I made my move but it didn't take long to   
figure she didn't swing that way, so I backed off and got   
to be her friend. Girl got her mind on one guy and one guy   
only and there ain't nothin' gonna change that."  
  
"Well that's a relief. But, okay, so Max is interested in   
Logan, but if like you said she's busy this weekend. Maybe   
I still have a chance." Alec waggled an eyebrow   
suggestively.  
  
"Please! Girl is busy, but what makes you think it ain't   
with the man of her dreams?" Cindy asked.  
  
"Max is with Logan? Okay, I'm lost, she wants him dead,   
what about the virus?" He nearly shouted.  
  
"Fixed it. She and Joshua found Father. That's where she   
been the last few weeks." Cindy said.  
  
Alec sat in stunned silence. Finally he spoke in a near   
whisper, "She found Sandeman?"  
  
"Mmm Hmm. And I don't think she'll be comin' up for air   
anytime soon." Cindy was almost feeling sorry for the guy.  
  
"Oh." Alec drained the last of his beer and stood to   
leave.  
  
"Hey!" Cindy called as he walked away, "What about your   
tickets?"  
  
"Keep 'em." Alec called over his shoulder.  
  
Sketchy came up to the table as Alec left. "Hey, where's   
Alec goin'?" He asked. "I was gonna offer him a chance to   
beat me at pool."  
  
"Boy gotta go do some serious thinking." Cindy said   
looking at the tickets and wondering who she could take.  
  
"Whoa, are those what I think they are?" Sketchy asked   
staring at the tickets in her hand.  
  
"Uh huh. Now all I need is a date." Cindy said.  
  
"Mmm hmm." Sketchy cleared his throat and pretended to   
straighten his nonexistent tie.  
  
"Yeah, right." Cindy said and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey, come on. Who knows, maybe we can both pick up hot   
dates for after the concert." He offered.  
  
"Fine, but you try anything." She left the threat hanging.  
  
"Please." He said, "I am the model for decorum."   
  
"Yeah, like you even know the meaning of the word." She   
drained her beer and stood. "Let's go."  
  
Sketchy quickly drained his beer and followed her. "By the   
way where's Max tonight?"  
  
"I am not goin' through this again." Cindy muttered and   
started walking faster.  
  
"Huh?" Sketchy asked hurrying to keep up.  
  
The End 


End file.
